


Stars (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [50]
Category: Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Shakespeare spoilers!, major character death is a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man.





	Stars (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



> Made for absternr in Spring Equinox 2019! Mercutio was my favorite, too.
> 
> Some bright flashes & swirling Baz Luhrmann lights; also warning for lots of guns, implied gun violence, and ableism (in how song references blindness).

Song: "Blind" by Hercules and Love Affair (ft. ANOHNI)  
Source: William Shakespeare's Romeo+Juliet (dir. Baz Luhrmann)  
Download: [right-click and save (mp4 file)](http://sweetestdrain.com//vids/sweetestdrain_stars.mp4)


End file.
